We Will Always Be Together
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Roxas plans to have a slumber party with Axel and Xion. Well, half way through the night, Axel has to leave. What happens?
1. Left Alone

**We Will Always Be Together**

Friday night...Roxas' anxiousness will finally be put to rest. His parents well be out _all weekend_. He was planning of taking advantage of that by having Xion and Axel over.

He never really was allowed to have anyone over...but does he care? He has waited awhile for this! He couldn't just LISTEN to his parents and be obediant!

He is a senoir in high school...graduating in a couple weeks. He has good grades, two best friends...his reputition seemed fine. Nothing wrong...so what should a simple sleep over do? It's not like they were doing something weird at school. He didn't care anyway, THREE DAY WEEKEND!

Then...his cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the text. _Axel_.

_From: Axel_

_Hey, I will arrive to your house soon. Xion and I just got out of school...we volenteered to clean up around the halls. See you in a bit!_

Roxas rolled his eyes and texted back.

_To: Axel_

_YOU, cleaning up the HALLS? Okay, I can see Xion doing that...but you? Made me laugh._

Sent.

Then, he heard a car pull up in his drive way. And then a minute later, his phone buzzed again.

_From: Axel_

_Open your door._

Roxas smiled and opened his front door. Axel immediatally barged in, Xion right behind him.

"Hey Roxas! I told you we would be here soon," Axel smirked. Roxas nodded.

"I had to get Axel moving! It sucks to have a slow cousin!" Xion complained. Axel smacked Xion on the backside of her head.

"Shut up! You're equally as slow!" Axel snapped. Roxas interfered into their fight before it got too serious.

"Heh...well, you guys can place your bags in my bedroom," Roxas said, slight nervousness in his voice. The two cousins shrugged and made their way upstairs, slamming Roxas' bedroom door open as they ran in. Roxas picked up his remote and set his T.V on "GAME" mode and started up his Wii. Axel and Xion came marching down from upstairs.

"Wow, Roxas! I knew you had a mansion, but now that your parents cleaned up, it seems bigger than ever!" Axel chuckled. Xion pouted.

"D'aww, you were at Roxas' house before? How come you never bring me?"

"You KNOW how anal your mom is when you are around boys for a long period of time! You better be happy I talked to her to actually let you come to Roxas' house!" Axel huffed. Xion shrugged.

"But you did it in a girly way! You were all like, 'Aunty, I have to talk to you~!' I mean COME ON, Axel! Grow a pair, will ya?" Xion laughed.

"Keep that up and next time you need help with your madre, you ain't getting any!" Axel growled. Xion just rolled her eyes.

"DID YOU SEE THAT, ROXAS? SHE DID HER LIL' 'ROLL EYES' THING! HOW CAN YOU STAND HER?" Axel asked. Roxas glared at him.

"She's my friend! The only reason why you are having a problem with her is because you two are related! Oh, and I am starting up bowling on Wii. Grab padels!" Roxas said. Xion and Axel grabbed their own controllers and waited for Roxas to officially start the bowling.

"I'm gonna win~!" Axel smiled, nudging Roxas.

"Who says?" Roxas retorted.

"...Your momma!" Axel danced in place.

"SOMEONE had a little too much sugar..." Xion whispered, looking away from her cousin. Roxas bowled first, getting a strike.

"YES!" Roxas howled, doing a fist pump in the air.

"Don't get too excited...because I'm about to whip your ass on this!" Axel said as his turn came around. He stepped forward but Xion kicked her leg out and tripped him. Axel fell face first into Roxas' flat screen, 42 inch, high definition T.V. Axel quickly pulled his face away from the screen, only to realize his bowling ball was coasting down the gutter.

"Darn!" Axel growled, stepping back. Xion started giggling. Axel took his second turn, only knocking out 3 pins. Roxas was busy wiping off Axel's drool from his T.V.

"My turn!" Xion said, walking up. She flung the ball on the screen, and it shot down the lane and gave her a strike.

"Way to go, Xion!" Roxas cheered, high-fiving his friend. Axel cursed under his breath.

"Not cool!" Axel growled.

They continued to play for hours; the sun outside setting; darkness creeping up across the landscape. They put in the movie "2012" and sat in Roxas' giant living room, squeezing all three of themselves on the couch. They had the lights off, and only the T.V on.

"This is my favorite part," Axel whispered, watching intently at the part where Yellow Stone National Park exploded.

"Cool, but shut up," Roxas whispered back, wanting to watch the movie. Only a couple minutes passed before Axel's cell phone rang.

"Ugh, forget it!" Roxas huffed, pausing the movie. Axel flipped open his phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hello? Oh hey, madre! You what? Ugh, but I'm over Roxas'! You can't get dad to do it? Okay, fine! I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Axel said before hanging up. He sighed and got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. My mom needs me to do something for her this weekend...might come back on Sunday, though," Axel said as he put his phone in his pocket. He walked past Xion and ruffled her hair.

"See ya, shorty! I'll pick you up on Monday!" Axel said as he ran upstairs, grabbed his stuff and left the house. The movie stayed paused, and Roxas and Xion looked at each other.

"Want to continue the movie?" Roxas asked, holding the remote in his hand. Xion shrugged.

"Axel was the one who wanted to watch it..."

"Ah, correct," Roxas said as he got up. He took out the DVD and put it back in the case. Roxas looked at the time and his eyes widened.

_2:30 AM._

"Axel had to leave THIS LATE?" Roxas asked, sitting back down next to Xion.

"Hey! When my Aunt needs her son, she needs him! She doesn't care what time it is," Xion explained. Roxas chuckled. Xion yawned and stretched.

"Maybe it's time to go to bed..." Roxas said, getting up and pulling Xion up with him. Roxas turned off his T.V before him and Xion went upstairs. Xion grabbed her pajamas from her stuff and went into his bathroom to get dressed.

"I guess she'll just sleep on the floor...?" Roxas asked himself, stripping down to his boxers. He crawled into his bed and stared at the ceiling. Within 5 minutes, Xion walked back in. She was wearing a dark purple silk night gown, and it really caught Roxas' eye.

"So I'll sleep on the floor...right?"

"Well you don't have to..."

"Where can I sleep, then?"

"...With me." And as soon as those words left Roxas' lips, Xion's face went blood shot red.

"...Really?"

"Sure!" Roxas said, scooting over for his crush. Xion climbed into bed with him, immediatally noticing the heat coming from him. There was an awkwardness between them for a couple minutes...before Roxas tried something daring.

"Can I hold you?"

"...S-sure..." Xion stuttered. Roxas wrapped an arm around Xion, bringing her close. Xion gasped quietly when she felt his chest push against her back.

"You're comfy to cuddle..." Roxas sighed, kissing the back of Xion's neck gently. Xion's face even went a darker crimson.

"R-Roxas...?"

"Hmm?"

"...I like cuddling..." Xion sighed peacefully, closing her eyes. They sat in silence for a bit, but Xion's eyes widened when she felt something beginning to put pressure on her lower back. It was more of a..._poke_.

"Ah..." She heard Roxas let out a almost silent sound. She moved her back a bit, and when she heard him moan, she knew it. _He had an erection._

Xion's face only darkened.

"S-sorry!" Roxas' eyes widened as he pushed himself away, afraid he scared Xion.

"No...! It's fine...your mind probably...just...wondered..." Xion said, rolling over so she was facing him. Roxas' face was also red.

"Are you sure? I could go into the bathroom and fix this..."

"N-no...you're fine..." Xion said. They sat there just staring at each other. Roxas' mind continued to wonder, so real that his words of thought came out of his mouth.

"I love you..." Roxas said, almost silent. Xion didn't miss a second.

"I love you too!" And then silence.

"...You do?"

"..."

"Xion?"

"Okay...I...do..." Xion admitted, diving under the covers to hide her face. Roxas stayed above the covers, letting Xion calm down.

Xion tried her best to not rub against Roxas' aching 'problem'...but after the deep feelings she just let out, she was tempted to see where it would lead.

_She kind of wanted it._

Roxas was expecting her to come back up, but his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he felt hands cup him over his boxers.

"Oooohhhh~!" Roxas let out a moan as the cupping hands added pressure and began to move. Xion felt her heart beat faster when she heard Roxas' pleasure filled moan.

"Do you...want more?" Xion asked shyly. Roxas ran his fingers through her hair as in 'YES'.

Xion unfolded the fold of his boxers and gently slid out his throbbing heat. She then wrapped her lips around the head, beginning to suck. Roxas thought he left this world when he felt Xion's tongue meet his cock.

"XION~!"

* * *

Axel drove into his drive way, getting out of his car when all of a sudden, it hit him.

"SHIT! I LEFT THEM ALONE!" But then he heard his mom call from inside. He didn't have time to go back.

* * *

Xion had Roxas' length in her mouth. She was bobbing her head, adding suction to make him moan more. Roxas had his fingers in Xion's hair, pushing her head closer to his lightly thrusting hips. Xion began to hum; adding vibrations. Roxas moaned as loud as his vocal cords would let him.

"Xion! I'm about to come-!" Roxas moaned when he felt the tight constricting in his groin area. Xion pulled away quickly before he could release. She came up above the covers and looked into his hazy, lust filled eyes.

"Do you want to continue?" Roxas asked. Xion slowly nodded. Roxas climbed on top of her.

"Well your clothes are going to have to go..." So with that, Roxas stripped her of her night gown. Once it was off, he kissed from her breast to her belly button. When he reached her underwear, he looked back up at her.

"Do you trust me?"

"...Yes."

Roxas slipped off her panties, never breaking eye sight. Once the underwear were off and thrown aside, Roxas finally looked upon her body.

"You're beautiful..." Roxas said lowly. Xion blushed.

"Well...it's your turn..." Xion said, pulling on the waist band of his boxers. Roxas took off his boxers before reaching over to his night stand and pulling out a condom from on top.

"...You have condoms...?"

"Yeah...don't you WANT me to wear one?"

"Yeah but...have you ever had sex before...?"

"Nope."

"Thank God..." Xion smiled. Roxas smiled back as he opened the packet and took out the condom. He slipped it on himself and then positioned himself at Xion's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asked, waiting. Xion nodded. Roxas slid in slowly, stopping when he hit her hymen.

"This might hurt..." Roxas warned.

"I know...just...do it," Xion begged. Roxas thrust in, breaking through her barrior. Xion held in her yelp. Roxas, once completely inside, waited for Xion to get used to it before moving. About a minute passed.

"You can move now..." Xion panted. Roxas slid out before gently thrusting back in. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

"Faster!" Xion begged. Roxas sped up slightly. Xion panted and closed her eyes. Roxas sped up and moved his hips harder, moaning louder along with Xion.

The bedroom temperature sky rocketed as they made love; Roxas' bed rocking with them as it bumped against the wall.

"I'm...glad...your parents...are...out!" Xion panted, clawing into Roxas' back.

"Same heeeereeee~!" Roxas moaned, starting to thrust as fast and as hard as he can. Within minutes, they were up to their limits. Xion let out a cry of Roxas' name as she released, with Roxas following quickly behind her. He let out a long moan of Xion's name as he released.

Roxas collapsed next to her, trying to catch his breath. He pulled off the condom that was dripping in their fluids and dropped it in the small trash can next to his bed.

"That was wonderful, Roxas..." Xion sighed, drawing a heart on Roxas' chest with her finger. Roxas kissed the top of her head.

"I ...just by yourself is amazing..." Roxas smiled. Xion smiled back at him, closing her eyes and used Roxas' chest as a pillow. Roxas looked up at his ceiling before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Axel's Weekend

On Sunday, Axel was driving back to Roxas' house. He had done what his mom wanted him to do…which was fix something for her…and then stay home some more to make sure it didn't break. He still didn't know why his dad couldn't have done it.

He drove passed his girlfriend, Larxene's house. Her mother was getting into the car. She didn't have a dad.

"Hmm…I should see what Larxene is up to," Axel mentioned quietly to himself. He parked next to the side walk and got out of his car. Larxene was standing on the porch, leaning against the railing.

"Oh, hey Axel," Larxene's mom greeted him as she stopped the car from reverse.

"Hello, Larxene's mom~!" Axel greeted back sweetly.

"So you're coming over? Larxene, keep him out of your pants!" Her mother barked. Axel made a face of fake surprise as he cupped a hand over his mouth.

"I would never!" Axel said. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"I won't let him in my pants, mother…" Larxene sighed. Her mother nodded.

"Good. Because if he is anything like your father, all he will do is get you pregnant and then run like hell!" Her mother said before reversing again.

"See you soon, sweetie!" Said her mom before she drove off down the road. Larxene looked at her boyfriend beside her.

"Why are you here? You texted me saying you were going over Roxas'…" Larxene asked.

"I was…I thought you would enjoy my visit. Well if you insist~" Axel turned to walk down the steps before Larxene grabbed him by the back of his white T-shirt.

"You're not going anywhere, mister~" Larxene purred before pulling him into her house. She locked the door once they were inside. Axel looked around her house. It was really neat…like always. He turned to her and was bombarded with kisses.

"Well! It's nice to see you too, Larxene!" Axel chuckled as he returned the kisses. Larxene giggled.

"I have missed you, pyro…" Larxene whispered, pushing him back onto her couch. She hopped over the arm of the couch so she was on top of him. Axel wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So what do you want to do?" Axel asked, looking into Larxene's eyes. Larxene winked.

"I dunno…what's on you're mind, pyro?" Larxene asked. Axel smiled.

"You~" Axel flirted, leaning up and kissing Larxene on the cheek.

"D'aww, you're too sweet. Really." Larxene pushed hard against his chest as she got up and off of him, walking away from the couch. Axel looked at her with confusion.

"You just pushed me on the couch…now you're leaving? Where're you going?"

"I just want a change of scenery…" Larxene giggled before jogging up her stairs. Axel scrambled off her couch and quickly followed her. They ran into her room before Larxene slammed her door shut behind Axel.

"Get on that bed," Larxene ordered. Axel did as he was told, laying back onto her bed. She climbed on top of him.

"You know, we haven't had sex in awhile," Larxene purred. Axel nodded.

"I think the last time we did…was…2 months ago…"

"Which is right before you had gotten your car," Larxene reminded him.

"Yeah…Oh! Did your mother ever find out! I remember she said not to let me in your pants…"

"No, or at least I don't think she knows. I never said anything of it," Larxene said.

"Good…I think she would ground you until you move out!"

"Well it's not like she thinks I need to stay a virgin forever! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Larxene exclaimed. And then a thought hit Axel.

"Hey…before me…did you have sex?"

"Nope. You were my first."

"Hehe…do you want me to be your…" Axel stopped to count, "…3rd?"

"Yes~!" Larxene said cheerfully. But before she could kiss Axel, he stopped her.

"You're mom is going where?"

"To my granddad's house."

"How long does that take?"

"Usually around 2 hours."

"That's a perfect amount of time!" Axel said happily. Larxene kissed Axel hard on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Axel wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed back on the kiss. Larxene smiled.

Their kiss became more daring as both opened their mouths and slid tongues against each other. Axel's pushed Larxene's back into her mouth before invading. Larxene licking playfully at his tongue as it searched the corners of her mouth. They pulled away to breath not much later.

"You're so damn hot…" Axel panted. Larxene smiled suggestively.

"If I'm hot now them I'm about to burst into flames," Larxene said, starting to take off her shirt. Axel's eyes followed her hands, his mouth nearly watering.

"I…I like f-flames…" Axel stuttered, now looking at Larxene without a shirt. He cursed to himself when he noticed that the bra was in the way. He started to plant kisses down her neck and to her chest, reaching her bra.

"This defiantly needs to go," Axel said, reaching behind Larxene before unlatching her bra. It fell from her chest the second he unlatched it. Axel could feel his dick harden a bit.

"Do you like what you see?" Larxene panted. Axel grabbed her hips and held her down so his growing erection press against her.

"You tell me…" Axel growled. Then, he planted his lips on one of Larxene's nipples and began flicking his tongue across it.

"Ooooohhh…" Larxene let out a loud pant, holding his head close. Axel flicked his tongue harder before moving to the next one. Larxene began to lift up his T-shirt, and groaned slightly when his head was separated from her chest as the shirt came up and off his head.

"You have a condom, right?" Larxene asked, to make sure.

"Always do," Axel said, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out the square packet before putting his wallet back in his pocket. Then Larxene had a curious questions.

"Why do you _always_ have one…?"

"Because I don't know when you and I might get hot and bothered…"

"Okay, good. I was just making sure you weren't cheating on me," Larxene said before working at the zipper of his pants. Axel lay back, packet still in hand, letting Larxene pull down his zipper.

"Damn pants…they keep me away from my prize!" Larxene growled, now tugging off his pants.

"Now you know how I feel about YOUR pants!" Axel snickered. Larxene nearly ripped off his boxers before dipping her head down and deep-throating him.

"I love the way-_AH! _F-fuck!" Axel shouted, gasping when he felt a wet heat surround his throbbing cock. Larxene smiled around the hard flesh in her mouth and began to bob her head, adding suction. Axel threaded his fingers into Larxene's hair, pushing her head slightly against him to make his cock go deeper down her throat. She began to hum. Axel nearly lost it.

"Laarrrxxxxxxxxx!" Axel cried out. She ran her tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock, loving the whimpers and moans that passed his lips. She gave a big hard suck before raising her head, a small trail of saliva and pre-cum connecting her lips to the head of his cock. Axel panted before looking at her hazily.

"I think it's time to get you out of those pants, Larx…" Axel panted. Larxene smiled.

"Very well then…come take them off of me~" Larxene teased. Axel got up from his position to over Larxene, quickly fumbling with her zipper. Once it was pulled down, Axel tugged quickly at her pants and underwear. Once they were off, Axel was immediately opening the condom packet.

"Let me slip it on you," Larxene growled, taking the condom from him. She gripped his cock gently before slipping it onto him.

"Okay, let's get to the main event now," Axel groaned somewhat, pushing Larxene down so he was on top. He positioned himself before thrusting in hard. He didn't ask if she was ready. He knew she liked it rough.

"Yessss! Fill meeeee!" Larxene moaned, clawing into his shoulder blades. Axel let out a howl of pleasure before getting a hard pace, still slow.

"You're always so tight~!" Axel groaned, loving the feeling that surrounded him. The room heated up greatly, both sweating.

"Speed upppp!" Larxene growled. Axel didn't need to be told twice. He thrusted faster, leaning his head down to nibble at Larxene's ear lobe. Larxene let out a pant before a moan, clawing into his shoulder blades more. Little beads of blood began to appear.

Their eyes hazy, they couldn't see much. All they concentrated on were each other. Speed…force…all the different pleasures they were racing to feel. Minutes passed…names were moaned. Both were feeling their orgasms approach.

"Axxxeeelllll!" Larxene moaned, releasing. Axel followed close behind.

"Larrrxxxx!" Axel gasped, also releasing. He collapsed onto his girlfriend; both slicked in sweat. The room sat silent as all was heard was their pants. Axel pulled out before pulling off the condom with both their juices and tossing it into the trash can next to Larxene's bed.

"Hehe…I'm gonna have to cover that up. My mom still comes into my room, you know," Larxene panted, pushing Axel off of her. Axel smiled.

"Just be happy we got to do this again."

"Yeah. Which reminds me…you should go to Roxas' house before he gets worried."

"Okay…" Axel sighed, sitting up before grabbing his clothes.

Soon, Axel was in his car, waving to Larxene as he drove off.

"I wonder what Xion and Roxas are up to…" Axel said, thinking to himself. He turned up his radio for the rest of the ride.

When he arrived at Roxas' house, he didn't even knock. He walked in.

"Hey Axel! How was staying at home?" Xion giggled. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Hey short stuff. It was boring. I did stop by Larxene's though…" Axel smiled.

"I don't want to know," Roxas groaned. And then Axel noticed something.

Xion and Roxas were holding hands while sitting on the couch.


	3. What did you do?

The next day, Axel and Xion were leaving. As Axel looked away for a second, Roxas and Xion gave kisses good-bye.

"We'll see you tomorrow in school, Roxas," Axel said, opening the door.

"I could just text him, you know," Xion mentioned. Roxas smiled.

"Yeah. Don't deny the cell phone, Axel!" Roxas chuckled. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll see you around," Axel said as him and Xion walked out. Roxas turned from the door and smiled. Xion was now his.

"So, how was your weekend?" Axel asked, throwing Xion's stuff into the back seats of his convertible.

"Good…" Xion said lowly. She sat in the passenger seat as Axel got into the driver's seat. Axel started the car and soon they were driving down the road. Xion pulled out her cell phone and started to text Roxas.

_To: Roxas_

_From: Xion_

_Hey sexy ;) Hehe_

And then Roxas texted back. They started to text into a conversation.

_To: Xion_

_From: Roxas_

_Hey beautiful ;)_

_To: Roxas_

_From: Xion_

_Axel doesn't know. I know he would flip…and probably tell my mom. Even though I kept the secret that him and Larxene had sex for him…_

_To: Xion_

_From: Roxas_

_His mom doesn't know? Thank god you told me! I probably would have mentioned it without even noticing…_

_To: Roxas_

_From: Xion_

_His mom would flip…Awww I just noticed something!_

_To: Xion_

_From: Roxas_

_What?_

_To: Roxas_

_From: Xion_

_We won't be able to do much…if we're gonna try and keep this secret. Would your parents freak if you told them…? Mine would._

_To: Xion_

_From: Roxas_

_Hell yeah! I would be grounded away from everything! They would probably even hold me from school because they would be afraid I would be having sex with you in the janitor closets…_

_To: Roxas_

_From: Xion_

_Haha! _

_To: Xion_

_From: Roxas_

_You know…we could have text-sex ;)_

_To: Roxas_

_From: Xion_

_D'oh! You and your hornyness XD_

And then Axel spoke up.

"So…what really happened over the weekend…?" Axel asked. Xion quickly put her phone in her pocket.

"Nothing…"

"Seriously…tell me! If you don't, I'll lie to your mom that you guys had sex!"

"But we kinda…did…" Xion said weakly. It took almost 5 seconds for it to hit Axel.

"WHAT!" Axel shouted, slamming on his breaks. A car behind him didn't stop fast enough and rear ended him.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?"

"Axel, calm down! It was my fault…I started it…" Xion quickly said.

"Still! Oh wow, I need to tell your mom!" Axel said. Xion's eyes widened.

"HEY! IF YOU DO THAT, I'LL TELL YOUR MOM THAT YOU AND LARXENE GOT IT ON!" Xion retorted. Axel fell quiet.

"…Fine. But he didn't hurt you, did he!"

"No! It was the complete opposite of hurt…" Xion smiled.

"Okay, ew. I didn't want to imagine my friend and cousin in bed." Axel shook his head. Their conversation ended short when the car behind them beeped. Axel stepped on the breaks and they traveled down the road.

Of course…Axel was pretty angry when he saw the damage on the back of his car.


End file.
